Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmitting device that increases wireless power transmitting efficiency by more reliably detecting a signal from a wireless power receiving device, and a method for controlling transmission of a wireless power signal in the wireless power transmitting device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack is configured to receive a power (electric energy) from an external charger to supply a power for operating a mobile terminal (a cellular phone or PDA) in a charged state, and includes a battery cell that is charged with the electric energy, and a circuit that charges and discharges the battery cell (supplying the electric energy to the mobile terminal).
As a method for electrically connecting the battery pack to the charger for charging the electric energy to the battery pack used in the mobile terminal, there is a terminal supplying method in which a normal power is received to be converted into a voltage and a current corresponding to the battery pack and the electric energy is supplied to the battery pack through a terminal of the battery pack.
However, if the power is supplied in the terminal supplying method, when the charger and the battery pack are combined with each other or are separated from each other, since terminals of both sides (a terminal of the battery pack and a terminal of the charger) have different potentials from each other, there is a problem that instantaneous discharging is caused.
Additionally, there is a concern that when foreign substances are present in the terminals of the both sides due to the instantaneous discharging, fire may occur.
Further, the electric energy charged in the battery pack is naturally discharged to the outside through the terminal of the battery pack due to moisture, so that a lifespan of the battery pack and performance thereof may be degraded.
In recent years, in order to solve these problems, non-contacting charging systems and control methods using a wireless power transmitting method have been suggested.
In such a wireless power transmitting system, in order to appropriately receive the wireless power, a wireless power receiving device needs to be accurately positioned at a charging position. When the position of the wireless power receiving device is deviated from the charging position, since communication for the wireless power is not easily performed, there is a concern that the charging may be stopped.